Twilight Love
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: not so good at summaries. my thought of twilight. i have copied some of it and added changes of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mum, Why do I have to go to Charlie's in the middle of the school year? Do you know how much work I will have to get? Do you know how hard it will be for me to catch up? And let's not even get stared on friends!" I yelled. Although friends didn't bother me much. I was a loner.

"Because I know you hate it when Phil and I travel and he really needs to go. So rather than drag you with us, you can go to your dad's. You always say you want to try and live with him. Now's the time"

"But it's the middle of the semester!" I screamed again. I knew I was being silly but I really didn't want to move right in the middle of the semester.

"Well sweetie, you chose to go and not travel with Phil and I. So this is what you have to do" Mum replied calmly

"Why can't I stay here by myself?" I asked

"You know why. Arizona just isn't safe. I don't want to come home and find you dead or a note saying that you have been kidnapped"

It was true that there had been a spree of crime in Arizona, but the likely hood of it would happen to me was a million to one. But Renee wouldn't hear it. So I was packed and ready to fly to Forks, Washington. Well as ready as I could be. Arizona was sunny and warm all the time and Forks was the complete opposite. I was lucky if it was sunny two times a year. Forks was literally going to be my own personal hell. Although I wasn't big on having a tan, I much preferred sun to constant rain.

So I helped mum packed the car and said my final goodbye to the sun. As a memory of Arizona, I was taking a small cactus with me. I got to the airport and said good bye to Renee and Phil and got on to the plane to start my hell.

Charlie was waiting at Port Angles airport with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. At least one of us was happy I was there.

"Hey Bella" Charlie said scooping me up in a hug before realizing and let me go. Charlie wasn't good with emotions. Neither was I. I got it from him. We walked to Charlie's car not really talking. I didn't have that much luggage because all my clothes were for hot weather, so I brought the clothes I would miss and mum gave me money to buy clothes.

When we got to the car I forgot it was the police cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of Police and only had the cruiser. It reminded me I needed to buy a car. I didn't want to be driven around in a car with flashing lights on top of it. In my experience traffic was a lot slower if there was a cop in it.

We arrived at Charlie's and all the childhood memories I had came back to me. I use to spend every second set of holidays here, but that stopped when I entered high school. Now I was in year 10 I came back . It was exactly the same as I remember.

"You'll have your old room Bells" Charlie said

"Thanks dad"

I followed him upstairs and to my room.

"I cleared some shelves in the bathroom and got you purple sheets. You like purple don't you?"

"I forgot, one bathroom. That's OK. Yeah purple's cool.

"OK then. I'll let you unpack"

That was the good thing about Charlie. He didn't like awkward, so he didn't hover. I was left to unpack alone and let a few tears escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was putting stuff away when I heard a car door slam. I looked out the window and saw a red Chevy and 2 mean, well one man getting in a wheelchair and one boy helping him along with Charlie. Charlie saw me and signaled for me to come down. I didn't feel like being social but I obeyed.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Hey Billy. You look good." I said.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm glad your finally here. Charlie hasn't stopped talking about it since you called him"

"Yeah. Sure Billy. Keep talking and I will roll you into the mud" Charlie said

That set then off like two kids fighting over a toy or candy.

"Are they always like this? I don't remember them being this bad" I asked Jacob while laughing.

"Nah, it's been getting worse with old age. They use to be mature" Jacob replied laughing too

"That's what I thought"

"So Bells. What do you think?" Charlie asked

"About what?" I questioned

"This" he replied pointing to the red Chevy

"It's great. Why are you asking?" I said

"Because it's yours" Charlie laughed.

"Oh...My...Gosh. Oh my god! This is so perfect but I can't afford it"

"Bells, I don't expect to pay for it. It's a home coming present"

"Oh my gosh. Thank you dad" I gushed as I hugged him

"Oh...That's OK Bells. I'm glad to have you here" he replied blushing. He wasn't big on PDA's. So it was awkward for him.

Jacob showed me the ropes of the car. He rebuilt it. I thought it was awesome.

"So do you want a lift to school?" I asked Jacob

"Oh. I go to school down on the reservation. But thanks anyway"

"Oh that's too bad. It would have been nice if I at least knew someone" I replied sad

"You wont have any trouble making friends"

"Thanks Jacob, but I don't really relate to people my own age very well"

"You relate to me"

"Yes but if my memory serves me correctly, your younger than me"

"Yes by two years"

"So your not my own age"

"Your point?"

"I relate to older and younger people. Not the same age. Since your younger, I can relate to you"

"Right"

Charlie had insisted that Billy and Jacob stayed for dinner. So we had dinner and watched T.V. At about 9:30pm I decided that I should go to bed because I had school the next day.

"Hey dad, I think 9i will go to bed" I said

"Yeah Charlie. We should leave. Jake has school tomorrow as well" said Billy

"Yeah. Well don't be strangers. Come over the next game" Charlie said

"I wouldn't miss it" Billy said

"Well night all" I said

"See ya Bella" Said Jacob

"Goodnight Bella" Said Billy

"Night Billy. See ya later Jacob. Night dad" I said

"Night Bells" Charlie said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I went to the window. No surprise. It wasn't raining yet but the sun wasn't out. It was a normal gloomy Forks day. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. Charlie had already left, so I had the house to myself, I liked that. I didn't want to have to fake happiness. I wasn't in the mood. It was my first day at Forks High. It was March, the middle of the semester and I was not looking forward to it.

When I finished my breakfast I went upstairs brushed my teeth, washed my face, got dressed and tried to tame my hair. When all of that was done I went back downstairs, grabbed my keys and coat(even though it wasn't raining, the sky wasn't promising) and got into my car.

Charlie had told me that I couldn't miss the school. He was right. There was a big sign labeled "Forks High School. Home of The Spartans" out the front. It looked like every other building in this town except for the sign. I drove to the block labeled "Administration" and got the feeling that I shouldn't be there. No one else was there. I looked at the clock and realized I was way early.

I walked into the small office expecting it to be like the one's in Phoenix, but it wasn't. It was too green. I felt like I hadn't even walked inside. There were plants in every place there could be. There was a lady behind the desk. She looked up and saw me standing by the door.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked

"I'm new. It's my first day-" I started

"Oh you must be Isabella Swan" she said

I knew I was going to get this. Chief Swan's daughter from his rocky marriage back in town. It was expected.

"Here's everything you will need today. Timetable, passes which will need to be signed and given back to me at the end of the day, a diary and a map. If you have any trouble just come back here and I can help you out" she said without hardly breathing

"Thank you. Please just call me Bella" I said for the first time of many I was sure.

By the time my introduction to the school was all done it was still early. So I decided to study the map so I wouldn't have it in front of my nose all day. It was pretty easy. There were 6 blocks and the gym. The gym was behind all the blocks, so it was easy to find. The blocks made a square. Block one as to the right of the Admin block, the block two and so on. Well at least I wouldn't get lost. I also noticed that the car park out the front of Admin was the teacher's car park. It was also the one I was in. I located the student car park and went to park there instead. I sat in the car and readjusted where I was on the map. Still not able to get lost. I shoved the map into my bag along with everything else and got out of the car and walked around just in case.

As I was walking around a boy with greasy black hair walked up to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, I'm the person to come to" he said quickly. Didn't these people know how to breathe.

"Hi. I'm Bella. And I'm more of the suffer in silence type" I replied

"Good headline for the feature. I'm on the newspaper and you're news baby. Front page"

"No I'm not you can't... please don't write a feature about me" I stammered

"Whoa. OK. I get it. No feature. It's cool"


	4. The Cullens

**A/N **** hey guys. Sorry it has been so long since my last update but I have been extremely busy with school and all that jazz. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!**

**Read and Review please!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**

Chapter 4- The Cullens

The bell went for first period and I was greatful. Eric was scaring me. My first class was English. I went to the room and gave my note to the teacher to sign. He gave me a seat next to a boy with blondish-brown hair and a case acne. He had features that reminded me of a golden retriever. I sat down and he instantly began talking to me.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Mike." he said

Yep. Definitely a golden retriever.

"Hi Mike. Please just call me Bella." I was getting sick of saying that.

Before I knew it, the bell had gone. Mike led me to the cafeteria and to his group of friends. Unfortunately for me Eric was in this group.

"So Mikey, you met my home girl Bella?" he said

"Oh, your, your home girl?" Mike replied sad, perching on the edge of his chair.

This boy with dark short hair from a black background came in between Mike and I, and said

"My girl" as he kissed my cheek and took the chair that Mike was perched on causing him to fall. Mike got up and ran after the boy, who everyone called Tyler.

The girl next to me had brown, wavy hair.

"Oh my god, it's like the first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy. I'm Jessica by the way." she said

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I replied. Although I was sure she already knew that.

There was another girl next to her. She had black, straight hair and wore glasses.

"Smile!" she said as she took a picture. She saw my face and said "Sorry I needed a candidate for the feature."

Before I had a chance to respond Eric said "The feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again." as he got up and stood behind me. "It's OK baby. I got your back." and he walked off

"Sorry." I said to Angela

"That's OK. I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," she said sad

"You could always go for eating disorders. Speedo padding on the swim team." I said

"Actually that's a good one!" Angela said

"I know right. I'm talking Olympic size." Jessica said

"There's no way. He's so small!" Angela said

I tuned out of their conversation and looked out the window. As I did that I saw 5 beautiful, there was no other way to describe them, people.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica

"The Cullen's." Angela replied

"Their, um, Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like 3 years ago." Jessica said

"But they kind of keep to themselves." Angela said

"Yeah, coz their all together. Like together together. Um, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, their like a thing. I'm not even sure it's legal." Jessica said

"Jess! Their not actually related," Angela said

"I know but they live together, it's weird. The little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker," Jessica said

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela said happily

"Who's he?" I asked nodding towards the last boy who looked a lot younger than the rest of them.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous. Obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care you know." Jessica chuckled, "Bur seriously though, don't waste your time." she added

"I wasn't planning on it." I replied staring at Edward

He had bronze hair, it was messy but looked so hot! He had the palest skin I had ever seen, just like his siblings even though they weren't really related. He was staring straight back at me. I looked down the moment I caught his eye, embarrassed I got caught looking at him. Before I looked away I noticed his eyes. He looked like someone had said something to make him so mad. But no one had said anything to him. I thought it must have been me, but I couldn't have. Unless he didn't like being looked at.

All through lunch I stole little glances towards the direction of Edward and his family, but always looked away quickly because Edward was always staring at me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at at you." Jessica said sourly

"Don't look at him!" I said startled.

I looked up to see if she has listened and instantly regretted it. Although Jess had stopped looking at him, he was now death glaring me. I couldn't understand what I had done to him.

The five of the Cullens got up, took their trays of food that had not been touched to the bin, and left the cafeteria. When Edward left, I relaxed. Why had he looked at me with such hatred in his eyes? What did I do? I didn't have time to dwell on it. The bell had just gone.

"What do you have now Bella?" Mike asked

"Biology." I replied

"Cool. So do I. Let's go!" he said

So we left for biology.


	5. Biology

Chapter 5- Biology

Mike talked the whole way to biology. Which was good. It gave me the whole time to think of what I could have done to Edward to make him hate me. We walked into biology and the first thing I saw was Edward, looking like a god, sitting at a table by himself. By the looks of it, I was the last person to this class. Meaning that the seat next to Edward would become mine. The room was quite hot, so the teacher had a fan on. Mike led the way towards the teacher. I followed with my eyes on Edward. As I walked pass the fan, Edward's facial expression changed. When he saw me walk in he tensed, when I walked pass the fan, he tensed up even more, covered his nose with his hand and looked like somebody had just thrown up. I tried to ignore his reaction and kept walking.

"Ah, Isabella Swan. Yes. The last person for this class. Here's your book and I've got a seat for you. As I said you're the last one." Mr Molina said as he handed me a book and showed me to the seat next to Edward. When Mr Molina and I walked towards Edward, he slowly relaxed and when Mr Molina walked pass Edward, he gasped in some air. When I sat down he angled his chair as far away as he could from me. I sat down and used my hair as a shield, so that Edward's piercing eyes were blurred. All through biology I stole glances towards Edward and noticed that his position changed. As soon as the bell went, Edward was up and out of the classroom before anyone had even put their pens away.

"What did you do to Cullen? Stab him with a pencil or something? I've never seen him like that." Mike said

I just shrugged. So he didn't act like that to anyone else. Great. He hated me and I didn't even know what I had done in order for him to hate me so much. I hadn't even spoken to him.

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat in the biology classroom trying to block out everyone's thoughts. I had my head down when I heard the most annoying thought possible.

_Maybe if I'm really nice to her she will ask me out. _Of course it was Mike Newton's thought. All he had thought of for the past week was this new girl. Isabella Swan. All the boys had been having the same fantasy about her. Them and her holding hands, kissing, being a couple. It was a little old now. But Mike was still having them. I was still frustrated that I couldn't hear her thoughts. I was hoping that at lunch I couldn't hear her because I wasn't focusing enough and there so many other people. But when she walked in with Mike, I still couldn't hear her. I isolated Mike's 'voice', so to speak, and where she should have been was nothing. I still couldn't hear her. I looked up thinking maybe that I had to make eye contact with her, but that didn't work. From the look of her face, my eyes must have scared her. It had been a few weeks since I fed. So I was hungry and my eyes were pitch black.

_What the is Cullen's problem? Why must he stare at her like that? Is it not enough that her has all the girls after him? Does he have to want her too? _Mike thought. As if to confirm what I could see.

They kept walking and she stepped in front of the fan. Her scent hit me like a truck. I had never, in my hundred years, wanted a human's blood so much. I was repulsed at myself for even thinking of her like that. Her eyes were still locked on me and she looked hurt. I wondered why. Then I noticed my position. One of my hands was covering my mouth and nose. She must have thought she stunk. She walked to Mr Molina and he led her to the only seat left. Next to me. As he walked by me, I took a breath of fresh air and tried to relax. The minute she sat down, she put her hair between us like a shield. All through the lesson she would peek through her hair to look at me, but always quickly looked away. I thought of a million ways I could take her life. And every time I fought them back. Time was going so slowly. It was torture. I got up far to quickly for humans but I didn't care. As soon as the bell went, I was out of that classroom. I should have been slower. Gone at human pace. Not vampire, but I had to leave. I had to leave town. I went and found Alice to tell her I was going. Of course she already knew. Being able to see the future and all.

"Edward! You don't have to leave. I've seen it. You wont hurt her." she said

"Alice, I have to go!" I retorted

"Think of Esme. She will be devastated" Alice pleaded. I didn't want to think of Esme. Always so kind to me. She was my mother. Even though she didn't birth me, I felt that bond to her.

"I'm going to Carlisle, then I'm going!" I said

"You'll be back." she said

"I'm sure you know." I replied

And with that I gave her a hug, and headed to Carlisle.


	6. Author's Note

Hi all. I have decide to end this story. I wrote it when I was new to fanfiction and basically it was just Twilight with a few of my own changes to it. But it was far to much like Twilight. So since I have other stories I don't think I need this one anymore. Thankyou to every on who read this and reviewd it. Thanks to my best friend who gave me constant encouragement for this story. I love you so much!!!!! please read my other stories and let me know!!!!!

Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX


End file.
